


Home in the Buttercup Patch

by heyitsraichan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Confession, Distance, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, Female Frisk (Undertale), Flash Fic, Fluff without Plot, Frans Week, Frans Week 2020, Frisk and Papyrus are the Same Age, Gifts, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans is 5 years older than Frisk, Seasons, Suicide Attempt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsraichan/pseuds/heyitsraichan
Summary: A compilation of flash fictions following the prompts for Frans week 2020, all set in the same alternate universe.
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A letter to the readers.
> 
> Hello peeps,   
> I hope you’re all doing well. I am well aware that I have been on hiatus for a LOOOONG ass time. I am also aware that I do not have a large following for my stories, however, I still apologize to those who have read them (specifically, “RESETS” and “Other Half of the Orange”) and have been disappointed by the lack of updates. For more than a year or two I haven’t been writing outside of academic papers or for completion of a course. For anyone who’s wondering, I did finish Uni last year, June of 2019, thankfully (yay!). I did write a few original stories, but they were for a creative writing course, and I don’t think they count. I will publish them soon, too, since I like the concepts I have explored in them. They were great practice, and our professor was a classic story writer (and she won tons of awards in our country’s most prestigious literary contests, god she’s amazing and intimidating at the same time). I’m just looking for the proper platform, as I have deleted my Wattpad account, where I once posted my original stories. If you could suggest a new platform, or urge me to go back to Watty, that would be okay as well. I have a lot of plans for my already existing stories. I want to let you know that I have not lost any interest in finishing them, but I do have some changes I want to implement. However, this is not a message detailing my comeback, but an announcement of my participation.  
> I have decided to go back into writing, get my motivation up, and as a warm-up, the easiest route to go is writing fan fiction. And, as if the timing couldn’t be any better, there’s Frans Week, the ship that I have loved dearly. My love for this ship might be because of wish-fulfillment, but who cares!? I never cared about the opinions of others anyway! (UNLESS of course, the opinions are legitimate constructive criticism that makes me want to be better.) I have never been one to be great at continuing long-form stories, so for this event, I have decided to stick to my strengths; making flash fiction for your eyes to feast on. I hope, from the bottom of my fragile and fickle heart, that you will enjoy what I put out for the next seven days.   
> Cheers!  
> heyitsraichan (Kim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Frisk climb Mount Ebott?

**Prologue**

The kids at school once told her that Mount Ebott was where people went if they wanted to disappear. As her mom and dad, the two most important people in her life, left in a car accident, no one in her extended family seemed to want to take over the responsibility of raising a twelve-year old rascal…she wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. She told no one of where she was headed, barely escaping the nuns watching over the orphanage she was sent to live in. The nuns were very kind, and the kids there were friendly, but they were not family. Her days were dull, like the colors have been sucked out of her world. She spent them staring at a photo of her now deceased parents, knowing they would never come back. The adults during the funeral made it abundantly clear to her that that was the case, with an assurance that everything will be okay, as if it was going to make her feel better about losing her parents. No, she knows that nothing will ever be okay. Nothing will ever be the same. Frisk just wanted to be with her parents again, even if that meant she had to do it painfully herself.  
The kids at school also told her about the huge sinkhole someone’s father found on top of the mountain on a hiking day. They said that the adults suspected it was where the missing people fell, because their bodies were never found. She figured it was where she could find peace, and fit among the lost people.  
There was a strange kind of beauty and mystery she found, when staring down the hole. Where the light hit the ground, there were plants with yellow flowers that grew, flowers already on her grave. For a brief moment it comforted her, it wasn’t going to be so bad, after all. Only a brief moment was all she needed to leap off the edge. The wind whistled in her ears as she fell. Her heart thumped hard in her chest, threatening to jump out of her ribcage, mid-fall; the fear was setting in. She panicked and flailed in the air, but the thought that she could see her family again, made her surrender. The light from above was quickly getting smaller and smaller. She let herself fall head first into…a bed of flowers. Yellow petals flew all around her as she landed with a soft thud. It smelled earthy, like how the surroundings would smell when it would rain after a sunny day, or when her dad mowed the grass of their lawn… But she thought… she was supposed to be dead! She wondered if she was dead and pinched herself. No, she still felt pain. Not knowing what to do, she just laid there for a few more minutes, until eventually her exhaustion from the day’s events enveloped her into a nice, dreamless sleep.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She continued to tell him about making hibiscus tea with her adoptive Mom and Dad when he had an epiphany. He was jealous of Alex. If that were the case… did that mean he was falling for Frisk?

****Day 1: Confession** **

They were in a cafe when Sans first thought about it. He could still remember what they both ordered; he got a cup of ketchup and a platter of fries, while she ordered a coffee with cream and three sugar cubes and a honey-glazed donut. Frisk was talking about gardening, the one thing she was most passionate about and how she and her adoptive father, Asgore the King of Monsters, planted a bunch of edible flowers in their garden yesterday. He just let her talk, only asking questions when he wanted her to elaborate. “wow, i never realized how cute frisk is, until now,” he thought.

Ah, he could let her talk all day and he’d just smile and chuckle at the right time. She sounded so enthusiastic and happy, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He was fond of this kid and still is. During these days, whenever they were together, he would wonder how her hair can be so soft and silky, or how can her cheeks be so pink and rosy, or how cute her lips were. He would notice the little things about her; if she was nervous or happy or sad or mad, he’ll know. Sometimes, --and he swears he couldn’t help this-- he gets fixated on her collarbones when they’re visible. In his opinion, she has the ‘cutest’ collarbones ever. He would never call it the ‘s’ word then because it would be weird. Because the ‘sexy’ is only for someone he has the intention to become romantic with.

“frisk is a friend! just a friend. wasn’t she?”

He was interrupted in his reverie by the sudden playing of Frisk’s ringtone; Come and Get Your Love. She fell in love with Guardians of the Galaxy when it came out, you see, and hasn’t changed her ringtone since. When she answered the call so sweetly was the cue he got that it was her then-partner, Alex, _that infuriating person_. That was Frisk’s third and recent partner. He rolled his eyes then, and if he heard Alex’s name at present, he’d still have the same reaction. He felt a pang in his chest then. All the wonder in the world was gone and what he felt was annoyance at that moment, even after she hung up the phone.

“Sorry, it was Alex. Just asking where I was, he wanted to have dinner later,” she smiled at Sans apologetically for the interruption.

Having a permanent smile, it was not hard to hide a frown. He only struggled with his tone when he replied, “yeah, it’s cool. what was it you were saying about hibiscus again?” trying not to say the words too fast.

She continued to tell him about making hibiscus tea with her adoptive Mom and Dad when he had an epiphany. He was jealous of Alex. If that were the case… did that mean he was falling for Frisk?

Well, that can’t be right, can it? He already rejected her when they were younger. Months after the fall of the barrier and the monsters were set free from the underground, Frisk called Sans out into their group of friend’s secret place, near the hole where she fell from. Her note was a piece of rolled-up pink paper, tied with a red string, and read ‘Meet me in the secret hideout. Come alone, I’ve got something to tell you.’ That’s when she told him she had a crush on him. She was twelve then, about to be thirteen, while he was seventeen.

“frisk,” he tried to sound as gentle as possible. “you’re great and all, but, i’m too old for ya, kiddo. i’m sure you’ll find someone to have a crush on, preferably your age, someday soon.”

She did not talk to him for a week after that. He had to take the initiative in making up, by bringing her a butterscotch-cinnamon pie he made himself. It was a fail-- he forgot about it and fell asleep on the couch. He woke up to a screaming Papyrus and the smell of burnt caramels, but Frisk still loved it when he brought it to her house. Toriel then proceeded to lecture the both of them for the entire day, on how to bake it properly.

He was struggling to come back to the present moment, and what he should do in the future. He keeps on getting caught up remembering and regretting the past. Maybe he was right on rejecting her confession back then, it was too early for it. They were too young and naive. OR, maybe he was wrong and that rejection will be brought up once he’s the one confessing his feelings.

“AAAAH,” he screams in his room, flailing on the bed, his hurting head in his hands, trying to keep it together and not fall apart. The thought of wanting the RESETS back was shot down the moment it surfaced. RESETS are not like the amazing pizza place back at Ebott City that closed down a year ago. It was not a good thing to want back. There are no do-overs, as it should be. However, it does not change the fact that it’s hard to make decisions where he does not know the outcome.

The loud knock from the other side of the door was followed by a booming voice. “SANS? ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE? I HEARD A SCREAM.”

“yeah, pap, uh, there’s nothing to worry about. i was just letting out some frustrations, that’s all.”

The door opened and Papyrus came in. “WHAT’S MAKING YOU SO FRUSTRATED, BROTHER?” he asked, in a lower tone than his usual, sounding concerned.

“i… look, can you not tell anybody?” Sans sat up to face his brother properly, his legs crossed on the bed. He pats the space beside him. Papyrus took this as a cue to sit down. Sans continued, “I think, it has to come from me, I should be the one to say it to her.”

Papyrus’ brow bone…thing…furrowed, concerned, “WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?”

“ah, look, i’m… i think i’m in love with frisk.”

“OH, YEAH, THAT ISN’T A SURPRISE, IF I’M BEING HONEST.”

There was a pause, Sans just stared at his brother. “wait, what?”

“WELL, THESE PAST FEW DAYS…WEEKS, SHE’S ALL YOU TALK ABOUT. UNDYNE BET ME TWENTY BUCKS YOU, IN HER WORDS, ‘HAD THE HOTS’ FOR FRISK. I GUESS SHE WAS RIGHT, AS ALWAYS, AND I LOST TWENTY BUCKS, BUT I’M NOT MAD AT YOU. AT LEAST I’M THE FIRST ONE TO CONFIRM IT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, BROTHER,” Papyrus put his hand on Sans’ shoulder and gave it an assuring squeeze. Sans felt relieved somehow, sighed and nodded.

“WELL, WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON TELLING HER?”

“telling her what?”

“THAT YOU LIKE HER THAT WAY.”

“she just got out of a relationship, like,--”

Papyrus interrupted him, “LIKE FIVE MONTHS AGO, ABOUT TO BE SIX NEXT WEEK. WHEN ARE YOU TELLING HER?”

“i…just need to gather up the courage.”

“IT BETTER BE SOON, BROTHER. WE’RE GOING TO COLLEGE NEXT, NEXT WEEK.”

Sans almost forgot about that little tidbit of information, being caught up in his world. He felt a chill set in, even though he was sweating.

“oh no, if i delay, i might not get another chance! we might drift apart because of distance, or…she might meet someone else…”

“BROTHER, MIGHT I GIVE A SUGGESTION? DON’T OVERTHINK IT, JUST CALL HER TO HANGOUT, AND YOU CAN SAY IT THEN, WHERE THE BOTH OF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE.”

“oh, so you’re giving out love advice now, where’s this coming from?”

Papyrus winked, “FROM EXPERIENCE.”

“i think i’ve got more experience in life than you do, little brother.”

“AND I GOT A LITTLE HELP FROM THAT DATING BOOK, TOO.”

Sans laughed. “thanks, bro, i feel less nervous already. you’re the best!”

“I KNOW I AM, AND YOU ARE, TOO. I SEE NOW THAT YOU LIKE HER VERY MUCH, AND I’D BE HAPPY TO HAVE HER AS FAMILY. I MEAN SHE ALREADY IS ‘FAMILY,’ BUT YOU GET MY POINT.”

His week was spent contemplating when to call her to hang out, but the opportunity presented itself when Frisk herself messaged their group chat.

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ Yow! Anyone available this Saturday? Let’s play this new game I got, the new installment of our favorite fighting game! @everyone

 _COOLSKELETON95ever:_ I AM SORRY, FRISK. I AM NOT AVAILABLE THIS SATURDAY.

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ Aww, it’s okay Paps. You could join next Saturday?

 _COOLSKELETON95ever:_ I’LL TRY TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO!

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ Also, can you turn off your Caps Lock? How many times have I asked you this?

 _COOLSKELETON95ever:_ 45 TIMES SINCE 3 MONTHS. AGO. THIS IS HOW I TALK, FRISK.

 _StrongFish11:_ Can’t go, kid, date with Alphys.

 _MewMewKissyCutie (ALPHYS):_ O///O Suuuuper sorry

 _COOLMONSTERDUDE:_ I’m free, I can totally go, Frisk!

_COOLMONSTERDUDE: …._

_COOLMONSTERDUDE:_ Uh, sorry, something came up... Maybe next time!

 _HyperDeathGod444:_ Can’t, got finals to study for, maybe next time I go home from uni, lil’ sis.

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ @COOLSKELETON95ever Alrighty, suit yourself…

 _Frisky-bits9999: @_ HyperDeathGod444 Good luck on your finals, Azzy!

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ Aw mannn, all that’s left is Sans… @trom-BONE

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ Sans? @trom-BONE

 _Frisky-bits9999: @_ HyperDeathGod444 WAIT A SEC, isn’t your finals still a month away?

 _HyperDeathGod444:_ @Frisky-bits I want an early start... Yeah…

The rest of the gang was setting them up! Sans was annoyed by it, despite knowing the fact that they only mean well. Well, it IS annoying that Pap told all their friends about his _little_ crush on Frisk and then have everyone conspire like this. He looked up from his phone and stared at his wall for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He sighed, “guess we’re doing this, huh?”

 _trom-BONE:_ yeah, sure, why not, i’m free.

The replies were immediate.

 _COOLSKELETON95ever:_ THE BOTH OF YOU ENJOY!

 _StrongFish11:_ YEEEEAAAHHH!! You guys enjoy yourselves!

 _MewMewKissyCutie (ALPHYS):_ (^_^)

 _COOLMONSTERDUDE:_ I swear I’ll be there next week! For now, you both enjoy yourselves!

 _HyperDeathGod444:_ I’ll be upstairs studying if you guys need anything then ;)

 _Frisky-bits9999:_ O-kaaayyy -__-

Frickin’ friends…meddling with their love life. Were his feelings that obvious? He guessed he had to prepare for Saturday then. He shrugged and tried to drown his worries in mobile games and eating. ‘tomorrow’s friday anyway, i’ll have plenty of time to prepare, how hard can it be’ was what he thought.

Then came Friday, and he wrote down and tried to memorize what to say until lunchtime. When he couldn’t remember the right words, the panic set in, and he began to entertain the hypothetical situations in his head, most of them about getting rejected. During dinner, he got one last pep talk from Papyrus.

“DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! IT WILL TURN OUT FINE, JUST REMEMBER TO BE YOURSELF. BE COMFORTABLE IN YOUR OWN SKIN.”

Papyrus almost always knows what to say in these situations. It at least got the knot in the pit of Sans’ nonexistent gut to loosen.

“i am very concerned of my ap-PEAR-ance now, since we don’t have skin to be ap-PEELING and comfortable in.”

“AAAAAAH!!! WE’RE EATING, STOP IT!”

Sans’ mind soon became clearer. The next day, Saturday, the first thing he did was clean up and change his clothes. He wore his new blue hoodie over a crisp white shirt and a pair of black pants and slippers. Yes, his usual get up, but newer in comparison to the clothes he wore yesterday. Papyrus did say to be more comfortable. His brother would also be happy to know that he cleaned up a bit, especially that sock in the living room, and the trash cyclone in his room is just a normal cyclone now, but probably won’t remain that way for long. He got out of his house at one in the afternoon, ordered some cheesy fries at Grillby’s and bought sodas at Burgerpant’s convenience store before heading to Frisk’s house. He decided to walk the rest of the way, as opposed to his usual _shortcutting_ since it relaxed him in tense situations. He took in the peace the weekend had brought with it to their little monster town and how the sun shone and the wind blew through the trees and made leaves fly in the breeze. The children waved at him, riding their little bikes, playing, just enjoying their youth. He guessed he wasn’t wrong in turning Frisk’s confession then, as he remembered their free spirits and vast imaginations. They both would not have enjoyed much of their childhood. He realized there was nothing to be afraid, after all, and now that they were both older, they could make proper decisions. Yeah, he should be fine. He’s near, and he saw Asriel waving at him and giving him a thumbs up from the upstairs window. Asriel and Papyrus, both are ever supportive brothers. He knocked on their door only once, then it opened. Frisk was on the other side. She uttered a “Hi,” like she was out of breath. He could see she was nervous…what, why the heck?

“Mom and Dad aren’t home so we could set up in the living room. Wouldn’t want to disturb Azzy while he’s studying.”

“that’s cool, i brought cheesy fries and some soda.”

“Th-thanks!” Frisk let out a nervous laugh. “Let’s set it down on the table. I’ve had the game on not long ago, but if you want we could play another game if you end up not liking it.”

“no, no, that’s quite okay.”

“It is a bit unfortunate that the rest of our friends couldn’t make it though.”

“well…i’m kinda okay with just us for now. you aren’t happy with the turnout?”

“Ah! No! I mean, I am happy…you’re…here…alone. With me…”

Both breathed a sigh. Well, they were off to an awkward start.

“haha, what’s up with this tense atmosphere? why don’t we just play this thing, huh? Crash Siblings 2!” Sans lightly shoved his elbows to her side and winked. “bet you five bucks you can’t beat me at this thing.”

That sparked a fire of competitiveness in Frisk. She grinned, “Oh, you’re on!”

They had six matches, each had three wins and three losses. This seventh game was to be the deciding match.

“look, frisk, i…need to tell you something.”

“Funny you say that, me too,” she said, not looking back at him. Her eyes were on the screen, tweaking with some settings, before selecting a new character. “What do you say, we change the stakes? We go tournament mode, if I win, you get to say yours first, I go last, and vice versa,” with that, she confirmed her character, Lillian, the time-traveler.

Sans gulped despite not having a throat. He drank from his soda to cover for his reaction, before replying, “sure.” He picked a character, the purple-haired Velvetine, the teleporter.

“Hmm, this should be interesting,” said Frisk, then the match began.

Frisk ended up winning four matches out of seven. Lillian was her main, even back in Crash Siblings 1. Sans did not stand a chance. He sighed, and sat up straight, taking his legs off the ottoman.

“Now, what was it you were going to say to me?” Frisk smiled, she turned her entire body to face him, game controller on her lap. She leaned her arms comfortably on the sofa’s backrest. He leaned his back on the sofa, too, but his head still faced her. It was now or never for Sans. He ignored the dryness in his mouth, despite the fact he did not have salivary glands, and the pit in his nonexistent stomach.

He shrugged, “i’m not sure…if you still remember back when we were kids. you confessed that you liked me. to be honest, i couldn’t believe it then. now, however, i would understand if you no longer feel that way. we all grow, sometimes we grow out of or in to something… but i…grew to like you, in a way i have never felt for anyone else but you. and sometimes i wish i could say sorry to that little girl who showed me her heart back up there, on mount ebott, that i’m sorry it took me this long to return those feelings, but i can’t say i regretted it, because i don’t. i wished for the best for you then, i still wish the best for you now. our friendship was the best thing to ever happen, and i know i’m being selfish right now for letting this get in the way of that but--”

“Sans, you talk too much. It’s my turn,” she interrupted him. She took his bony face in her soft hands. Sans felt heat creep upon his face, and getting hotter by the second. “I, still, really like you. I’ve tried dating other people now that I’m older, but…something doesn’t feel quite right. No one understands me like you do, and yes, that little girl back in Mount Ebott forgives you for taking this long. I get it, so stop over-explaining things,” she kissed his forehead. “Okay?”

“does this mean, we’re together-together?”

“Yes, Sans, we’re together-together. Took you long enough to gather up the courage, but you’re worth the wait.”

“FINALLY! We’ve been waiting for AGES HERE for the both of you to just end up together!” Exclaimed Undyne, _from upstairs?!_

Alphys agreed, “Y-yes, they’re like a ‘will they-won’t they’ couple in anime, so frustrating…”

“But there’s a pay-off now, Alphys, isn’t that satisfying?” Monster Kid said, excitedly.

“SO PROUD OF YOU, THE BOTH OF YOU! I’LL COOK TO CELEBRATE!” Papyrus ran down the stairs and proceeded to the kitchen.

Asriel followed behind Papyrus. “Sans, just so you know, not that I don’t trust you or anything, me, my mom, and my dad, will ROAST YOUR ASS if you make her cry! So don’t!”

“don’t worry azzy, i won’t. i don’t plan to. steak my heart, and hope to die.”

“THAT’S ‘CROSS MY HEART, AND HOPE TO DIE,’ NOT STEAK.”

“P-Papyrus, I think that was a pun?”

“AAAAAAHHH, NOOO!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT WENT PAST ME!”

“Why the hell were you all up there?! Did you set this up?” Monster Kid nodded at Frisk’s question. “Goddamnit, guess we fell for their traps, huh?” Frisk laughed.

Ah, these friends…meddling with their love life. For once, maybe they could forgive them.


	3. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting over their past takes a lot more time than expected.

****Day 2: Fears** **

_Running. Her life depended on it. She realized that this was not going to end, even when she dies. She has tried to stop it, countless times, but she kept coming back to this moment, as if the universe desperately wanted to cling to her survival. A spear whizzed past her, and landing inches away from her foot. She barely dodged it. She was determined to see this to the end now, to let the suffering end, but even when her spirit was restored, her body was weak. Fatigue had hit her hard after entering a battle against her pursuer, eventually slowing her down, making her an easier target. Her pursuer’s spear managed to catch up to her, and pierced her from the back, shooting back out through her chest. She coughed out blood, and blinked the tears of pain away. Everything went black. When she opened her eyes again, she was back to that one spot, thankfully not mid-battle, but after it. The fish lady with one eye threw a spear at her, and she ran._

Frisk was woken up by the thumping of her heart against her chest. It took her a moment to sit up straight. Her chest tightened by the second, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Through her nose, she sucked in air, as calm and measured as she can. She counted to three in her mind again and again. 1, 2, 3, inhale… 1, 2, 3, hold… 1, 2, 3, exhale… When finally gaining control of her breathing, she picked up her phone on the nightstand with haste, and hit speed dial. It took a few more rings than usual,-- the person on the other line was probably asleep at this hour-- but he eventually picked up.

“hey sweetheart,” she heard a sleepy voice from the receiver. “it’s late, how come you’re still up?”

She didn’t know what to say. However, Sans must have understood her silence and took an informed guess. “nightmares? the same ones?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, but said it weakly, like a little kid when answering an embarrassing question. “I know, I know…Undyne and I are friends now, there’s nothing to be afraid of, but I just can’t help it ya’know? I’m sorry for calling you at this hour I… didn’t want to worry Mom and Dad…”

“i know, sweetheart, i understand. it’s hard to just forget about it, sometimes, but when you do forget, they resurface when you least expect it to.”

“Yeah, so you’ve told me…” Her voice faltered. “I’m sorry, I really am…”

“aaw, darling…it never happened, not here anyway. and it was not us in that golden corridor. we’re not our alternate selves… i’m me, and you’re you.”

“That ability of mine to RESET was a pain in the ass, huh?”

“it has some perks, like not letting you die while in the underground. but if i’m honest, i’d have some words with that alternate reality’s you and me…”

Frisk breathed a deep sigh. “I really wish you were here, like right now. Just for a while.”

There was a pause, and static. “Sans?”

“well, who said i couldn’t?” his voice was both on the receiver, and outside the room, muffled by the sliding glass door, leading to the balcony. There was a knock on the glass. Her jaw dropped when she saw Sans outside. She turned off the call. “it’s a bit cold outside, can i get in now?”

“I almost forgot you had your ‘shortcuts,’” Frisk got up from the bed and hurried to let him in. “I really hope you haven’t been out there too long!”

She hugged him, and Sans wasn’t able to react fast enough. It became a bit awkward for him after a while, not doing anything, so he pats her back.

They sat down, backs leaning on the glass door. Sans stayed with her and they talked about how things were back in New New Home, how Asriel got his first job in Ebott City, how Sans got hired by the Royal Scientist, Alphys, again… until she felt fell asleep on his shoulder. Sans grabbed her soul gently with his blue magic, making her weightless in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving. He regrets nothing because he knows she would’ve done the same.


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WELL, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW?”  
> “i have to get her something now, don’t i? otherwise, i might be late for tomorrow’s party…ughhhhh,” he groaned. “the one time i do not want to slack off and be late…!”

****Day 3: Gifts** **

It got Papyurs worried when he came home to a muttering Sans, pacing across their living room for a while now. His brother was usually calm and collected, and, to Papyrus’ knowledge, the last time his brother did this was when he broke three teacups that one time, and couldn’t explain what happened to their parents. When Sans was ten. This was not going to be good. Whatever it was his brother was thinking about must be important.

“HELLO, BROTHER, I’M HOME--…WHAT ARE YOU DOING PACING AROUND OUR LIVING ROOM? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?”

Sans stopped pacing when he acknowledged Papyrus. He moved towards him, bouncing in his heels. “paps! good, you’re here. i’m having a hard time thinking about what to get Frisk for her birthday. can we go to the mall together? we can help each other choose,” Sans said with haste, like a man running late for work.

“I’M SORRY SANS, BUT I’VE ALREADY FINISHED MY GIFT DAYS AGO! I HAVE IT WRAPPED UP AND EVERYTHING! ISN’T HER BIRTHDAY TOMORROW?”

Sans sighed, “i know pap, i know, but i’ve been putting it off ‘coz i dunno what to get her! wait, what did you get her?”

“A DESKTOP HERB GARDEN SHE COULD BRING TO COLLEGE AND REMEMBER ME BY; WHICH, BY THE WAY, I MADE, BY MYSELF,” he said with confidence, a man proud of his work. It was Papyrus’ Opus Magnum…Magnum Opus…? It was Papyrus’ best work to date!

“oh, that’s cool, pap, good job…”

“WHY THANK YOU, BROTHER! I’M NOT GREAT FOR NOTHING!” Papyrus’ eyes shone brightly at the compliment.

”well, i can’t get her that anymore, can i? she can’t have two of those; she’ll totally think i copied you!”

“WELL, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW?”

“i have to get her something now, don’t i? otherwise, i might be late for tomorrow’s party…ughhhhh,” he groaned. “the one time i do _not_ want to slack off and be late…!”

“I THINK FRISK WILL--”

Sans pulled on Papyrus’ arm just before he could finish his sentence. “pap, you have to come with me, let’s go!”

They were out the door in seconds. The door slammed shut as Sans used his _shortcut_ to the mall. A dizzy Papyrus stumbled on cold, white tile floors.

“I COULD NEVER GET USED TO THAT,” he straightened up and dusted himself off.

Sans and Papyrus roamed the mall, entering every shop, and trying to find the ‘perfect’ gift. They sifted through clothes, plushes, pillows, plants and gardening equipment, when finally Sans settled on buying a large blue teddy bear, with a white belly and paws, in a toy shop. It cost a lot, but not expensive enough that he had to sell kidneys to the black market. He thought that it was well worth pouring his entire month’s savings into. He was sure that Frisk would love it! Papyrus said so too, however, Sans wasn’t sure if his brother was just saying that because of his exhaustion and desire to go home already. When they got home, Papyrus only reheated spaghetti for dinner and plopped into bed after. Sans slept peacefully that night, knowing he had picked the perfect gift.

It’s gone. Sans woke up and saw that the blue stuffed bear that was sitting on his nightstand was gone. He overturned his entire house, much to Papyrus’ dismay, just to look for that damned bear.

“where the hell is it?!!”

“I AM SORRY BROTHER, I WAS TOO EXHAUSTED AND SLEPT TOO SOUNDLY. I AM A DISGRACE AS A FORMER KING’S GUARD; I DID NOT HEAR AN INTRUDER COME IN LAST NIGHT!”

Sans felt defeated; there was no use to fix this now. Frisk’s birthday was in an hour and a half. He decided to spend the rest of the day in their favorite cafe, run by Grillby and Muffet, shoveling one donut after another into his mouth, gulping down ketchup to help himself swallow the food smoothly. Without backup money, since he spent it on buying the blue bear that got stolen, he told Grillby to just keep it on his tab for now.

Frisk wondered where Sans was. He promised to be there for her birthday celebration. He was not responding to messages and calls, and she was getting worried. She came to his house. She knocked and Papyrus answered the door.

“HELLO FRISK!”

“Hey Pap, you ready for the party yet?

“WHY YES! I’M HEADED THERE RIGHT NOW.”

“What about Sans? Is he going with you? He isn’t answering my calls! I’m worried about him.”

“I’M AFRAID HE’S SULKING AT GRILLBY’S AN MUFFET’S RIGHT NO, FRISK. SOMEONE BROKE IN LAST NIGHT AND THE ONLY THING THAT GOT STOLEN WAS…HIS GIFT FOR YOU.”

“Well, that’s…weird. Thanks, Pap, you go on ahead, I’ll check on Sans for you, okay?”

They waved goodbye at each other, as they parted ways, getting on their respective rides. Papyrus had a red, open-roofed car, which was impressively and immaculately shiny, unlike when the brothers first bought it as a second-hand bargain car. Maybe the brothers used literal magic on that thing. Frisk rode her motorcycle, and rode it fast, in the direction of the cafe they frequented. When she got there, Sans immediately straightened out and wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket, trying to hide the fact that he’s been stress-eating.

He greeted her first, “hey darling! i was just waiting on the order of donuts, i, uh…was going to bring to your party…”

“Babe, I already heard from Pap, I am so sorry that happened, very weird and unfortunate.”

Sans’ eyes became less expressive, the lights in his sockets dimmed. “yeah, i’m sorry about that, we really have no idea what happened back there.”

“Hmm, I’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere. What do you say, the next round of donuts is going to be my temporary birthday gift until we find that thing, huh? Huh? Oh come on, cheer up! I’m not used to seeing you so gloomy over something small,” She elbowed his side lightly and repeatedly.

“but it’s your birthday, it’s special…it’s not like any other day…”

“Thanks, Sans. For the longest time, I’ve never thought of it that way, until I met you, my new family. I really, really value everything that’s been done for me, by you guys. I love you,” she kissed his cheek, “so can you please go to my party now? And just bring the donuts as a temporary birthday gift, pleaseeee?” Frisk tried to do the best puppy dog impression she could muster. Sans thought it was not near enough royal guard dog-levels, but it was cute nonetheless. He agreed.

They rode Frisk’s motorcycle to the venue, the Dreemurr residence. They walked hand in hand into the door. They talked with friends, sang karaoke and eat delicious food made by Toriel. At night, they planned to stay in and watch movies while playing a drinking game. The gang composed of Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Monster Kid, Sans, and Frisk looked forward to the drinking. Only Papyrus didn’t look forward to drinking since he doesn’t like getting drunk after what happened last time… Metatton was usually absent in gatherings, but he took time off work as a talk show host in the Ebott City network to attend Frisk’s birthday, too! She’s only ever around in New New Home during semestral breaks, so he couldn’t miss the chance to meet his #1 fan.

Everyone had a great time! When it was time to give gifts to the birthday celebrant, Papyrus’, Sans’ and Frisk’s collective jaws dropped. The annoying dog had in tow in a little red cart, a blue stuffed bear, with a white belly and paws.

Frisk looked to Sans and saw his grim expression. “Is that yours?” she whispered.

“yep, and i am a bit mad now,” he replied, he wrapped his arms across his chest with a huff.

“Yeah, I’ll just accept it, I know it’s yours, that’s all that matters,” she kissed him on the cheek, very near his permanently smiling mouth. He blushed, but still winked at Frisk, getting encouraged to get flirty. Sans thought that next time, for sure, he was going to do something about it, however, maybe he could forgive this trespass from _that_ dog for now, since the day’s going well.


	5. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk loved summer, but for a different reason than Sans.

****Day 4: Seasons** **

The monsters loved summer. They were fond of spring. They had fun in the fall. They found winter so-so since they already had snow in the underground at Snowdin. The monsters _LOVED_ summer. The sun shone and warmed the day, and the nights were mostly cloudless and bright with moonlight. For those who grew up in the underground their entire lives, Sans and Papyrus, for example, it was very new and exciting. They grew up never seeing the sky, hearing only stories from the old folk, yearning to see the vast space outside the planet, containing things that mystify even the humans.

The only experience of a sky they had was a ceiling of endless night, with gems that glowed dim, simulating stars. Now they have learned the mere imitations could not compare to the majesty of the real thing. Sans began taking interest in astronomy recently, which encouraged Frisk and Papyrus bought him his telescope for his birthday. The sky was even clearer in summer, perfect for stargazing; that’s why Sans loved it.

Frisk loved summer, too. She was fond of spring, for it was when the plants grew and flowers blossomed. She had fun in the fall, as she could dress up as whoever she wanted to be for one night, like Cinderella, just without the magic pumpkins and magical time limit. Her monster friends enjoyed this time, too, because they could be themselves without fear or worry of being ogled or judged for the way they were different. She cozies up in winter, enjoying hot cocoa with a marshmallow or three, but she is not able to do much gardening. The winter also makes everyone sluggish. Frisk loved summer, but for a different reason than Sans. It was a semestral break, and the perfect time to go to the beach.

The sand tickled the soles of her feet as she walked barefoot. She carried the pair of slippers she wore earlier, holding them by their straps. The waves licked at her skin whenever she walked closer to where the sea met land, their sound resembles a gentle shush, hushing those who seek a tranquil moment. The wind blew through her hair, seemingly floating and falling recklessly, that she had to hold it down. It made even the nearby coconut trees sway to the rhythm it was conducting; a maestro and his orchestra.

Frisk and Sans strayed far enough from the cottage where the rest of their friends and family were gathered. Papyrus, Toriel, and Asgore are still grilling some meat and corn. Mettaton is trying to help, too. Undyne and Alphys are along the beach, also trying to find alone time; they are splashing each other water, playing, and enjoying their long-deserved break from their duties to New New Home. Everything was happening all at once from their vantage point; lively and loud.

“good thing we got away from all that, i sometimes feel like I could be overwhelmed when there’s a lot of people,” said Sans.

“Yeah, me too. And,” Frisk held him with her free hand, the one not holding her slippers. She smiled. “I get some alone time with you.”

Sans felt his cheeks grow hot, and he smiled. “i’m happy about this, too,” he chuckled. “but ya’know we could get alone time later in the night too when we’re going star-gazing.”

“Oh, I know,” Frisk nodded. “I just wanted to share this sunset with you, alone, that’s all. I know it’s not that special, we can see sunsets every day if we wanted to, but,” she looked at him, directly at his eye sockets. “Little moments, like these, count, too.”

Sans felt his heart skip a beat, and the urge to move closer to her. He held Frisk in his arms, as gently as he can, his teeth and her lips touch, their form of a kiss. He cradled her in his arms until the sunset was over and everyone was called over for dinner. Everyone gathered around the fire Asgore started and ate. After dinner, chatter and music began around the bonfire. Sans took this time to set up his telescope. Alphys brought her own set too, so everyone could have a turn. Frisk helped by cleaning out the lenses.

At midnight, everyone got a turn looking at the sky through the telescopes and the food was literally licked clean by the sentry dogs. The embers of the bonfire were slowly dying. Sans and Frisk lay on a picnic blanket, underneath the stars. Sans told Frisk what he learned in the books about space that Toriel gave him. She listened intently, asking him about what constellations were visible in the night sky above them. To her, the sky was an incoherent beauty, full of glowing specks of light, but Sans was able to make sense of it, pointing star after star, telling her their names. He took her hand and used Frisk’s pointer finger to connect stars in the sky, teaching her of existing constellations.

Frisk was fascinated by how much she did not know. “All my life, I have lived under this sky, and it’s only now that I truly appreciate it, and it’s because of you,” she wrapped her arm around Sans’ chest. “Thank you. There’s a lot you’ve changed in me.”

He returned the gesture by pulling her closer to him, his arms around her shoulders. “heh, you have no idea how much of an effect you have in me, too, frisk. and since we’re already giving out random thank you’s, i have to say it’s thanks you to that we are enjoying this moment right now.”

They both smiled at each other. It was peaceful here, near the beach. They enjoyed each other’s silence for a while, and the crashing of the waves lulled them to sleep.


	6. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long-distance relationships were thought to be a pain, or just plain nonexistent, but the two seemed to have managed. It made meeting each other again in person more exciting.

****Day 5: Distance** **

“hello sweetheart,” Sans said through the phone. “where are you now?”

“Hey, I’m at the bus stop now, taking the bus headed to Ebott,” Frisk replied. She was climbing up the bus. “I’m coming home, baby!”

People around her stared because of her sudden exclamation, but she did not care. She was happy, and she knew people would eventually forget about it. She’s going back to New New Home, after a long, grueling first semester. As the bus rolled out of the stop, running on smooth asphalt that connected people and places, Frisk only thought of what she would do when she saw her family, friends, and Sans, again.

With Frisk in college and Sans working as a scientist under Alphys at the labs, it was hard for them to find a common schedule. Sans worked on research on DT, and how to return the Amalgamates to normal, while Frisk is studying Forestry at a university. Long-distance relationships were thought to be a pain, or just plain nonexistent, but the two seemed to have managed. During lunchtime, and before sleeping, they’d call each other. Even just a short exchange of ‘hi’s, ‘how are you’s, and ‘hope you’re okay’s was enough for the both of them to keep on going through the day, especially when Sans had to do overtime at work. It made meeting each other again in person more exciting. 

What was she going to do in the abundance of free time? What places was she going to visit with Sans? Where will she spend most of her time? All these questions floated around Frisk’s mind, that she could not sleep for the entire trip. She wanted time to move faster. She would hug everyone back home when she arrived, and kiss Sans even if the entire town was watching. She missed him so much, that she thought she would not care about the stares.

By the time Frisk was in Ebott City, Frisk’s ringtone “Come and Get Your Love,” played loudly, although muffled by her jeans pocket. Sans was calling again, must be checking on her.

She answered it with the cheeriest tone her voice can produce, “Sansyyyy, I’m in Ebott now. Just got off the bus.”

“hey, sweetheart, i’ll be driving at the bus stop in a few, okay? ya just wait for me there, i picked up papyrus from ebott u, too. i would’ve used a shortcut but he really doesn’t like the feeling he gets after.”

Frisk waited only a few minutes for Sans to arrive. Surprisingly, he might have a chill and laid-back disposition, but he drives faster than Papyrus, who was usually efficient, and very motivated. Frisk chalked it up to Sans’ recklessness. Sans got out of the car and Frisk hugged him first, her body and soul yearned to close the distance between them. She gave him a quick kiss in his teeth, and even though she received stares and heard shocked gasps from passersby, she did not pay them any mind. Monsters were just tolerated here, but she doubted everyone accepted them wholly. Papyrus did not seem to mind either and hugged Frisk so much, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

“FRISK, OUR HUMAN, WE MISSED YOU!”

“that we did, pap,” Sans just smiled at the sight. “now, we’ve gotta go back to new new home before it gets dark, tori might get mad at me for getting us late for dinner.”

“Oh, I missed you guys, too. So, what’s for dinner?”

They got in the car and drove off. Frisk sure wished dinner had butterscotch-cinnamon pie for dessert.


End file.
